The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to application aware network virtualization for networked information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs are typically networked together to allow communication between the IHSs. The configuration and management of these IHS networks are tedious and cumbersome to administrators and users, while the manual and static provisioning of these IHS networks makes it highly undesirable and extremely difficult to perform technology evaluations while maintaining network applications and services such as, for example, content and application aware processing and scaling network properties. Furthermore, when these IHS networks are provisioned for highly mobile users, consistent network applications and services may not be maintained when the users roam across different network segments or from one network to another.
Application aware networks have been provided to solve some of these problems, but conventional application aware networks are associated with design complexities and deficiencies that are embedded in access networks within enterprise Local Area Network (LAN) and wireless LAN infrastructureS, and create problems with regard to application based network segmentation, virtualization, and management.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved application aware based networking system.